Ten Ways to Annoy
by EmpressOfSarcasm
Summary: Ten ways to annoy every character you can think of in the Maximum Ride series! I do take requests for each character! This will be so much fun...
1. The Fearless Leader

**Ten Ways To Annoy…**

Max

1. Tell her that Fang ditched her for the Red-Haired Wonder

2. Write tomorrow's date on the back of her neck while she's sleeping.

3. Tell her that Fang is in love with Iggy.

4. Tell her she should go emo.

5. Ask her if she's pregnant.

6. Pay Gazzy ten bucks to say in Max's voice, "I love you soooo much, Dylan!"

7. Say, "I love you thiiisss much!" while holding your arms out wide.

8. Remind her that she dated a possible traitor (Sam) and broke Fang's heart.

9. Say, "Are we there yet?" every ten seconds during a really long flight.

10. Write tomorrow's date on the back of _Fang's _neck.

**So this is my new story. I wanted to put it up sooner, but I got lazy and forgot. (Stupid math homework.) So here it is.**

**Anywhoo… R&R. Flames welcome (just so I can burn math homework, Edward Cullen, and Dylan.)**

**The next person we'll annoy: Fang!**

**-Empress A$h**


	2. Mr Tall, Dark, and Silent

**Ten Ways To Annoy…**

Fang

1. Tell him that Max is a lesbian.

2. Tell him that Max ditched him for Sam and/or Dylan.

3. Show him a picture of Dylan kissing Max.

4. Then put him in a room full of sharp objects with Dylan.

5. Try to convince him that you are from Jupiter and that you're here to suck out his brains with a straw.

6. Poke him and then run away screaming, "I touched a Goth kid!"

7. Replace his clothes with pink clothes.

8. Paint his room pink.

9. Tell him that Maya is madly in love with him, and that's the only reason she wanted to join his group.

10. Stare at him for five minutes. When he asks you to stop, tell him that your eyes have been permanently glued open and all you can do is stare at him and him only because Iggy and Gazzy paid you in Starbucks.

**Extra:**

1. Tsk and say, "Really Fang? First you listen to DYLAN'S advice of all people's and now you're going emo. You are just driving a truck downhill." And whenever he tries to say something, say that. For example:  
Fang: I think that we should meet up at McDonalds-  
Me: Really Fang? First you listen to DYLAN'S advice of all people's and now you're going emo. You are just driving a truck downhill.  
Fang: As I was saying, we'll go to McDonalds, eat a couple cheeseburgers-  
Me: Really Fang? First you listen to DYLAN'S advice of all people's and now you're going emo. You are just driving a truck downhill.  
Fang: *annoyed* As I was SAYING, we'll go to McDonalds, eat some cheeseburgers, then focus on saving the world,  
Me: Really Fang? First you listen to DYLAN'S advice of all people's and now you're going emo. You are just driving a truck downhill. **(MyrtleFalls)**

**LOL. I loved this chapter. And a special thanks to MyrtleFalls for her idea! ;D **

**Review and add to faves/subscribe! Pretty please? With Dr. M's cookies on top?**

**-A$h**


	3. The Blind, Perverted Pyro

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! They make me feel so special inside.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Happy?**

Iggy

1. Tell him that Max's cooking is better.

2. Tell him that Nudge and Ella are having a catfight over who gets to date him.

3. If they really are, bet Iggy's life that it will be a fight to the death.

4. Get a group of sadistic fangirls to kidnap him, and then have the ransom be the complete legal rights to Maximum Ride. (A/N: Mwahahaha!)

5. Tell him that Fang's in love with him.

6. Tell him that a pair of pants is really a hat, and that a shirt is really a pair of pants.

7. Post the pictures all over Fang's blog.

8. Sing "The Song that Gets on Everybody's Nerves" during a really long flight.

9. Poke him for five hours straight.

10. Very seriously tell him that Dylan loves him.

Extras:

1. Run up to him and scream: OMG Iggy there's this really funny video on YouTube that I want you to see! Oh, wait sorry, you're blind. Oops. (MyrtleFalls)

**Thank you to MyrtleFalls for her idea! The next person to get annoyed: Nudge! That chapter will be up next week, thanks to my ability to be on summer vacation earlier than most people. LOL.**

**So remember to review and request any ideas you have for Nudge! Any ideas that are repeated (since I know there will be a few) will be included nonetheless, but under all the names of who suggested it.**

**Peace, Love, Happiness, and Maximum Ride.**

**-A$h**


End file.
